


losing face

by Anonymous



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was an odd sight to see; a feared assassin stress baking. Perhaps it's he fact that you haven't seen anyone in a while, but it doesn't shock you as much as you'd expect it to.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Traveler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: anonymous





	losing face

**Author's Note:**

> everyone's least favorite anon writer back again with trying to combat writers block!  
> ep 4 made me feel a lot. 
> 
> it's also very late and english is my second language. do what you want with that info

Something is very,  _ very  _ wrong with Vexx. It's obvious when you first walk into his cell, when you talk to him, and when he later comes out onto the bridge. While you still don't know what it is - Ryona has just started her research; it's just another thing piling up on top of you and weighing you down. 

And it's not necessarily that you feel anything more than just simply empathy - you have not forgiven him just yet, and being around him feels like being alone somewhere with an angry lion, but you can't help but feel bad for someone who's been so dear to you for all those years. 

Once again, it all feels just slightly  _ too much,  _ the emotional rollercoaster that started with meeting Alisa still going as strong as ever. Some parts of you feel like you should be happy - things are going relatively well for the crew, everyone is slowly opening up to you more and it finally feels like you're an actual member of the crew. But the ghosts of your past seem to catch up to you with every planet you step on, and that has made healing and moving on a lot more difficult. 

With Vexx now an unofficial member of the crew, it becomes increasingly more hard for you to live your life. He's no longer confined to the makeshift cell, knowing he'd get out anyways, but everyone is on high alert around him. You especially. 

It's not that he  _ scares  _ you, no. You just don't necessarily feel safe around him, knowing how fast his mood changes. And, knowing he didn't sell you out makes you feel slightly better, but… 

Something is wrong, and no one on the ship is safe until you either leave Vexx on Orion or figure out what exactly is up with him. 

Tension becomes unbearable on the ship. The Vexx situation coupled with June's disapproval of visiting Orion make for the crew living in a tense silence that feels almost suffocating.

Because it's the only logical option to you, you decide to avoid everyone until it blows over. You sit with Aya whenever she asks you to, taking your role as a navigator very seriously, but as soon as she gives permission, you sneak to your room trying not to be seen. 

It works for a while - you enjoy the solitude whenever your thoughts don't plague you, and staring out of the window never gets boring when you're in space. 

When you might've not gotten bored, however, a certain someone definitely has. 

The one thing you don't expect while sneaking into the kitchen in the middle of the night to avoid being seen, is to see the fearless assassin people of Cursa feared making cupcakes. 

You hover in the doorway, equal parts confused and amused, watching Damon furiously mix something in a bowl. Before you can even open your mouth, he speaks. 

"If you're gonna stand there, at least make yourself useful." He sighs, motioning to his side. "Find me some chocolate chips." 

Still a bit frozen, you move over to open every cupboard until you find what you need. With horror, you realize there's one batch of cupcakes on the table, and another one in the oven. 

You have absolutely no idea who's going to eat all of that, but asking doesn't seem like a good idea. 

The two of you work in silence, but it's more like Damon is doing all the work and you're just handing him whatever he asks for. It's strangely soothing, and the tension you have been feeling around the crewmembers is gone. 

Once the second batch is out of the oven and the third is in, you sit on the counter and wait. You know you could leave now, but for some reason you like the company. Damon cleans up around you silently, looking strangely in his element and at peace for once. After he's all done, he grabs one of the already cooled cupcakes from the table and hand it to you, leaning his hip against the counter and watching. 

Slightly glad you came into the kitchen, you take a careful bite hoping Damon didn't put one of Ryona's plants to use. Honestly, it's quite a pleasant surprise. Sure, you've heard him bragging about his baking skills, but didn't know whether that was actually true. "That's really good," you mumble through mouthfuls of cupcake, nodding appreciatively. 

Damon snickers at you, smile fading after a few seconds. You suddenly feel uncomfortable. 

"You've been acting weird lately," he starts, raising an eyebrow at you. 

_ "I've  _ been acting weird?" You ask, gesturing around the kitchen in mild disbelief, earning yourself a glare from the assassin that silences you immediately. 

"It's about  _ him _ ." He says, not even bothering to phrase it like a question. It's obvious to everyone. 

You look away from him at that, clenching your jaw. The fluorescent lights hurt your eyes, but you'd rather stare at them than at Damon. The sudden reminder as to why you wanted to  _ sneak in  _ to the kitchen without being seen makes you feel cold. "I'll be fine as soon as we get rid of him on Orion." You say, only half meaning it. Some part of you doesn't want to see Vexx gone, as being around him brings back the good memories as well, but seeing what has happened and being reminded how things have changed crushes you. 

As you jump off the counter in an attempt to leave the kitchen, a hand catches your shoulder and pushes you back against the furniture, firmly yet gently. "You have to confront whatever happened and move past it, otherwise you'll be stuck in hiding forever." Damon offers, placing his arms on the counter behind your back, effectively keeping you in place. He's a lot softer now, compared to how he was the first few weeks after you met him. He's changing, but mostly around you. 

You don't reply to what he said, knowing deep down that he's right - but even if you confront the betrayal and move on, you'll still be plagued with whatever Zovack did to Vexx. 

"What is it?" Damon asks when you frown, nudging your shoulder. "Talk to me." 

"Why?" You ask in response, raising an eyebrow at how he's acting. On a normal day, he'd be telling you to shut up. 

Damon stares you down, and you stare back. You have an idea of what he's thinking, but aren't planning on giving him the satisfaction of not having to voice his thoughts. "Don't make me say it," he grits through his teeth, even though his eyes are soft. 

The moment is broken when the door opens, and all you can hear is an excited gasp from Bash. 

  
  
  
  


-

"Whatever they did, we'll figure it out. We'll fix it." Damon says from where he's laying with his head in your lap. He's tossing your music box up into the air just to catch it, but you can see how it takes all of his focus. "It's what we do."


End file.
